When I Grow Up
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2008 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 (Classic) 4 (Sam) 2 (Mandy) 2 (Liana) 2 (Beta) |dg = |alt = Contest Winners: 1. Sam 2. Mandy Davis 3. Liana Veda |mode = Solo |pc = Classic: Plum (Beta) Alternates: (Sam) (Mandy) (Liana) |gc = Classic: to (Remake) to (Beta) Alternates: (Sam) (Mandy) (Liana) |pictos = 80 |dura = 3:53 |nowc = JD2: Classic: WhenIGrowUp Sam's version: ContestFR Mandy's version: ContestUK Liana's version: ContestUS |audio = |title = |from = album }}"When I Grow Up" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer C1 She has dark teal hair in an uneven bob haircut and dark teal sunglasses. She wears a purple sunhat, a teal dress with a purple bow around her waist, and teal pumps. She also wears dark lipstick. C2 She now has orange hair in the sane uneven bob haircut and orange sunglasses. She wears an orange t-shirt with purple and pink rainbows with white clouds, orange shorts with the same pattern, and white flats with purple socks. She now wears a feather boa and floppy sunhat with a pink flower. In the remake, C1 s lipstick is much more visible, and her clothing looks more realistic, and both dancers faces are less visible. Background Original During the adult's scenes, she is standing on a reflective floor in front of The Red Carpet and around her are paparazzi, palm trees, railings, and glowing lights from a city. During the child's scenes, she is in her orange-colored room, having a window with curtains, a bed, an armchair/sofa with stuffed animals, a bed with a dolphin on it, and a clothes-hanger. Also, a Raving Rabbid appears on the couch as one of the stuffed animals. Remake In the remake, the flashes from the paparazzi's cameras are dimmer and the red carpet is stretched so that the dancer is standing on it instead of in front of it. The transition between the two backgrounds happens in a different way, and the second one looks lighter. Alternate Routines/Contest Winners There was a contest held which let fans choreograph their own dances to "When I Grow Up". Three winners of the contest got their dances recorded (the winners were dancing themselves) and added into the game as Alternate routines. Sam= Contest Winner 1 The first winner was Sam from France. He is wearing a yellow cap, a green hoodie, blue pants, and white and green sneakers. |-|Mandy= Contest Winner 2 The second winner was Mandy Davis from the United Kingdom. She is wearing a hot pink dress, a light blue jacket with short sleeves, and very dark purple belt. Since her hair is blonde, the special effects make her hair white in-game. The same thing happened to her shoes which, apparently, are a very light pink. |-|Liana= Contest Winner 3 The third winner was Liana Veda from the United States. She has purple hair and is wearing a purple hat, a hot pink tank top and warmers, a dark purple short skirt, orange leggings, and dark shoes. Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Put your hands in the air. Gold Move 2: Do a dramatic fainting position. Gold Move 3: Put your hands up slightly close to your face and rotate the upper body from right to left. This comes directly after Gold Move 2. GM1WIGU.png|Gold Move 1 WhenIGrowUpGM.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game GM2WIGU.png|Gold Move 2 WhenIGrowUpGM2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 3 in-game GM3WIGU.png|Gold Move 3 Sam (Fanmade Routine) The routine by Sam has 4 Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Open your legs and your arms and raise them up. ALT1GMWIGU.png|All Gold Moves WhenIGrowUpFRGM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mandy (Fanmade Routine) The routine by Mandy has 2 Gold Moves, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Slide your right arm in a semicircle and slide your left hand on it. File:ALT2GMWIGU.png|Both Gold Moves WhenIGrowUpUKGM.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Liana (Fanmade Routine) The routine by Liana has 2 Gold Moves: Gold Move 1: Facing left, open your legs and your arms and raise them up. Gold Move 2: Put your right arm up while bending your right leg. ALT3GM1WIGU.png|Gold Move 1 WhenIGrowUpUSGM.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game ALT3GM2WIGU.png|Gold Move 2 WhenIGrowUpUSGM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups When I Grow Up is featured in the following Mashups: * Ain't No Other Man * Wild Wild West * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything Captions When I Grow Up appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Cutie Pie * Pick And Choose * Posh * Posh Poses Trivia General *''When I Grow Up'' is the first song by The Pussycat Dolls in the series. *''When I Grow Up'' is the first song to have alternate routines. From onwards, alternate routines have become a common feature. **'' '' also has the most alternate routines in the series (excluding Puppet/Party Master Modes, Battles or Mashups), with three. *The back of the PAL cover of the game erroneously credits The Hit Crew as the artists. Classic *Along with Holiday and S.O.S, is one of the first three routines to feature a transforming dancer. **It is also the first routine with a coach that completely transforms for a significant amount of time. *'' '' is the first routine where makes a cameo. *In the preview gameplay and in the E3 demo of , both coaches had a different color scheme. This Beta version can still be seen in the menu icon on . **The choreography was different as well, as seen in some screenshots. ***The preview video also features Beta pictograms in the style of the previous game. *The silhouette of C2 appears in the Multiplayer menu of , even though is not playable in that game. *The avatar is supposed to be wearing sunglasses like its coach, but is instead wearing regular square framed glasses. *In the extraction with pictograms, the Gold Move effects are missing. Contest Winners *The Alternates are the only routines with a set scoring but no stars in the game; this happens later in Tutorial Mode of . *The Alternates are the first, second and third routines in the entire series whose code names are not based off their song titles. *The menu icons can be found by dumping the textures on , while the routines aren't playable in the game. Gallery Game Files WhenIGrowUp cover jd2.png|''When I Grow Up'' SD2E41 bbf2e662 14.png|''When I Grow Up'' (Contest Winner 1) Mandy.png|''When I Grow Up'' (Contest Winner 2) Liana.png|''When I Grow Up'' (Contest Winner 3) whenigrowup_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach (as seen in s artbook) WhenIGrowUpAvatar.png|Avatar on 40.png|Avatar Whengrowup golden ava.png|Golden avatar Whengrowup diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar Whengrowup jd2 background.png| score screen background Contest3 jd2 background.png| score screen background (Contest Winner 1) tex1_512x256_00c6210c6cd4e7fa_14.png| score screen background (Contest Winner 2) Contest2 jd2 background.png| score screen background (Contest Winner 3) In-Game Screenshots jd2wigu.png|''When I Grow Up'' on the menu Whenigrowup jd2 ready.png| ready screen Whenigrowup_c1.png|C1 Whenigrowup_c2.png|C2 SD2P41-1.png|Contest Winners menu Contestfr jd2 ready.png| ready screen (Contest Winner 1) Contestuk jd2 ready.png| ready screen (Contest Winner 2) Contestus jd2 ready.png| ready screen (Contest Winner 3) Beta Elements whengrowup promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay with Beta elements whengrowup c2 promo coach.png|Promotional coach (C2 - Beta) Whengrowup beta gameplay.jpg|Beta color scheme Whengrowup beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 whengrowup beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Whengrowup beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 whengrowup beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 whengrowup beta gameplay 1 e3.png|Beta gameplay 1 (E3) Whengrowup beta gameplay 2 e3.png|Beta gameplay 2 (E3) Others When I Grow Up Rabbid.png|The Rabbid in the background tex1_512x256_193acad72b2347ce_14.png|Background Videos Official Music Video The Pussycat Dolls - When I Grow Up Teasers JustDance 2 - Sam special choregraphies JustDance 2 - Mandy special choregraphies Just Dance 2 Gameplay - When I Grow Up Liana Veda Gameplays Just Dance 2 - When I Grow Up Just Dance 2 - When I Grow Up (Contest Winner 1) Just Dance 2 - When I Grow Up (Contest Winner 2) Just Dance 2 - When I Grow Up (Contest Winner 3) Extractions When I Grow Up (JD2 Extraction) When I Grow Up (Contest Winner - Sam) - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) When I Grow Up (Contest Winner - Mandy) - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) When I Grow Up (Contest Winner - Liana) - Just Dance 2 (Extraction) When I Grow Up - Just Dance Now (No GUI) Others JustDance2 Contest winners - July 2010 Just Dance Talent Search Contest, Meet the Winner! References Site Navigation de:When I Grow Upzh:当我长大 es:When I Grow Up Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by The Pussycat Dolls Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Remade Songs